New Members
by Past Illusions
Summary: The tournament rules have changed n the bb need 2 new members. one of them seems to be hiding something and the others want to find out what... better than it sounds, i suck at summaries... rating may go up in future
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I apologize for any OOCness and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I wish I did.

Chapter 1: New Members

"Wonder why Mr. Dickenson wanted us to go and meet him so early." Rei mused.

They had just left Tyson's dojo about 4 minutes ago after getting a call from Mr. Dickenson.

"Well, whatever it is, it better be important, I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Tyson grumbled.

"Is all you ever think about food?" Hilary demanded.

"Nah, he thinks about sleeping and blading a lot too!" Max, the yellow-haired blader, said with a big grin on his face.

"Do not!" Tyson retorted.

"Do too!" Max shot back.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do-" Tyson was cut off as his captain shot him a death-glare.

They reached the BBA headquarters and went into Mr. Dickenson's office.

"Ah hello boys, terribly sorry to wake you so early but there's a new competition I thought you might be interested in joining." Mr. Dickenson, a balding white-haired man who was the chairman of the BBA, said.

"A new competition? Cool! When does it start?" Max asked excitedly.

"Two weeks from now, but there's just one tiny problem. The rules have been modified for this competition and you will need two more female members to join the team."

"Great! Now I won't be the only girl on the team!" Hilary cheered.

"Must they be girls?" Tyson groaned "As if Hilary isn't annoying enough already."

Hilary glared at Tyson and he glared back.

"I have already found two girls who are excellent bladers and are willing to join the team."

"What do you think Kai? After all, you are team captain." Rei asked.

Everyone turned to stare at Kai who was standing near the door. He shrugged and said "Whatever."

"Guess that settles it." Rei said. "So, who's going to be our new team members?"

"They should be here soon. While we wait, let me brief you on the upcoming contest. The girls already know the rules. The contest will be something like a treasure hunt. It will start here in Japan and you will have to defeat other teams to get clues. The tricky part is that you will have to find out the location of the teams yourselves, they may be anywhere, in a building or a cave in the mountains. This contest will not only test your beyblading skills, but your survival skills too. The first six teams who make it to the finishing point will battle each other and-" Mr. Dickenson was cut off by a knock on the door. "Ahh… they're here. Boys meet your new teammates."

The door swung open and a blonde girl with sky-blue eyes and a cheerful smile bounded in. She was followed by a brunette with emotionless green eyes and a slight frown on her face.

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Hope I didn't waste any of your precious time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade… If only I did…

_The door swung open and a blonde girl with sky-blue eyes and a cheerful smile bounded in. She was followed by a brunette with emotionless green eyes and a slight frown on her face._

Chapter 2:

"Hi!" the blonde greeted the Beybreakers with a grin. She wore a short, pink miniskirt and a white sweater over a midriff- baring light pink top. Her curly blonde hair reached slightly below her shoulders. "My name's Nami Iwate. I'm fifteen this year and my bitbeast is Sakeme, a water dragon." she cheerfully said.

"Hi! My name's Max, the blue- haired guy over there is Tyson, watch it, he can clear a whole ten- course dinner by himself-"

"Hey!" Tyson protested.

Laughing, Max continued, "That's Rei over there and the grey- eyed guy standing in that corner is Kai, who's also the captain of the Beybreakers and that's Hilary, who used to be the only girl on the team."

Throughout the whole introduction, the brunette had stood silently with her arms crossed.

Hilary went up to her and asked, "Hi, I'm Hilary, and you are…?"

"Tori, Tori Kanagawa." She replied in a flat, emotionless tone.

"Tori… That means bird right?" (A/N: I dunno if this is true- the translation services said that "Tori" means bird. If it's wrong, let me know please.)

Tori nodded. She seemed reluctant about disclosing any more information about herself.

She was wearing an ankle length black leather coat over a light blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. She had bangs that slightly covered her left eye; the rest of her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. She wore blue and gray sneakers and black finger-baring gloves that stopped at her wrists. Around her neck was a thin, silver chain with a small cross attached to it.

"OK, now that we've all been introduced can we please go for breakfast?" Tyson whined.

"I've already eaten. Say, how about I take the girls to the mall and we can meet back at Tyson's dojo later?" Hilary suggested.

"Sounds great, let's go!" Nami replied.

Tori shrugged and followed them out of Mr. D's office. Hilary and Nami had already started discussing what they were going to buy.

Half an hour later, at the mall……

Tori was sick and tired of the mall. Hilary and Nami had dragged her to shop after shop, trying to convince her to buy a dress.

"You'd look great in one." Hilary had insisted. But Tori had refused and now they were looking at swimwear.

Deciding that she had had more than enough shopping to last her a lifetime, Tori decided to go back to Tyson's dojo first and wait for the other two there.

Back at the dojo……

Tori reached the dojo and was surprised to find only Kai, who was practicing his beyblading, there.

"Where're the others?" She asked.

Without looking at her, Kai replied, "Tyson and Kenny are still at the restaurant. Max and Rei went to the park to challenge the bladers there."

Tori watched Kai for a while, before taking out her own Beyblade. She started cleaning it.

"Mr. Dickenson said that you two were good bladers." Kai suddenly remarked.

Tori shrugged. "I don't know about Nami but I guess I'm OK at blading."

"Good. I challenge you to a beybattle."

"You sure? Wouldn't want you to be embarrassed when you lose."

"Cocky. Prove that you can defeat me." Kai smirked.

A slight grin appeared on Tori's face. "You're on."

"3… 2…1… Let it rip!"

Two blades clashed and rebounded- one blue and green (A/N: Is this the colour of Kai's blade?), the other black and purple.

The two blades circled each other before clashing again.

"You're not so bad." Kai remarked. "Too bad you're going down now!"

Kai summoned Dranzer and commanded the phoenix to attack.

"Come on out Panthera!" Tori commanded.

A black panther slightly bigger than Driger with feral yellow eyes sprang out of the Beyblade. At its feet were purple flames and it had a purple collar set with rhinestones around its neck. It snarled at Dranzer and prepared to attack.

The two bitbeasts collided and parted neither coming off worse than the other.

"Dranzer, flame saber, now!"

"Dodge it Panthera!"

The black blade dodged Dranzer's flame saber with astounding speed.

"Panthera, black lightning!"

A ball of black energy appeared around Panthera. The energy was so intense that the air around it crackled, giving the appearance that it was about to burst into flames.

Panthera attacked Dranzer who met the charge head on and both blades flew back to their respective owners.

"Looks like it's a tie," Tori said, shrugging.

Kai nodded. Just at that moment, the rest of the Beybreakers, including Hilary and Nami, came back. Hilary and Tyson were arguing about something or another again…

"Hi Tori!" Max said. "How about we have a beybattle?"

"Sorry, I just had one with Kai." Tori replied.

"Really? Who won?" Max interestedly asked.

"It was a tie." Kai cut in.

"Cool! Not many people can hold their own against Kai! You must be quite a good beyblader!"

"I'm just average."

"Well, since she's proven herself, I guess it's my turn next!" Nami grinned, "I'll battle Tyson if it's alright with him."

"Bring it on! Just don't expect me to go easy on you!"

A/N: OMG! That sucks! I suck at writing hehheh. Anyways please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own Beyblade… Sniffle…

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed!

"_Well, since she's proven herself, I guess it's my turn next!" Nami grinned, "I'll battle Tyson if it's alright with him."_

"_Bring it on! Just don't expect me to go easy on you!" _

Chapter 3:

Nami and Tyson faced each other, holding their launchers.

"3… 2… 1… Let it rip!"

The two blades got off to a good start. Nami's pink and white blade seemed to be spinning slightly slower than Tyson's blade though.

"This is gonna be easy! How strong can a girl be?" Tyson smirked.

Nami smiled. "Don't underestimate me, Tyson!"

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson commanded.

The blue dragon appeared and Tyson's blade charged at Nami's.

"Sakeme! Block the attack!"

A dragon roughly the same size as Dragoon appeared. Sakeme was more like a snake than a dragon. Its body was covered with purplish- blue scales and its leaf- shaped tail was green. It had azure- blue eyes and two small but razor-sharp fangs curved down out of its upper jaw.

A blue force- field appeared around Nami's blade and Dragoon's attack was deflected.

"Our turn now! Sakeme, use whirlpool!" Nami commanded.

Sakeme charged Dragoon, glowing with a strange blue light. The two collided and Dragoon was sent flying back to Tyson.

"What the- no way!" Tyson exclaimed.

Nami grinned as her blade flew into her hand. "Sorry Tyson, but that's what you get for underestimating me!"

"I want a rematch!"

"Fine with me!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't have a rematch now. It's going to rain." Tori said.

"That's impossible, it's so sunny now." Nami replied.

Tori shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't say I didn't warn you." She then walked slowly into the dojo.

"Weirdo…" Nami muttered under her breath.

Tyson's POV:

Man, I really underestimated her but it won't happen again!

End POV.

"3… 2… 1… Let it- huh?"

Drops of rain started to fall from the sky. It started as a light drizzle but it soon started to pour.

Tyson and Nami quickly recalled their blades and the Beybreakers dashed back into the dojo, but not before getting drenched.

They found Tori in the kitchen, staring out of the window.

"Told you so." She said, not bothering to look up.

"How did you know it was going to rain?" Rei asked.

"I just knew." Tori replied, shrugging.

"You can't just know, why don't you just tell us the real reason?" Nami interrupted.

"I have reasons not to."

"Which are…?"

"None of your business."

"Why not?"

"It's just none of your business, okay? So stop bugging me!" Tori snarled, striding out of the room.

She flung open the door of the dojo and walked out into the pouring rain, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Uhh Kai? Seeing as you're the captain and all maybe you should go after her?" Max suggested.

Death glare…

"Okay, maybe not you… How about you, Rei?"

"I think we should let her calm down first. I'm not in a hurry to go out in the rain and get wet anyway." Rei replied.

"I guess you have a point. We'll all go find her when the rain stops then."

In the park……

Tori's POV:

I guess I shouldn't have lost my temper like that but… I wonder if any of them will come out to find me… Heh, who am I kidding? They're probably glad to be rid of me…

End POV.

Tori stopped in front of a big tree. She hoisted herself up and settled down on one of the branches. She stared up at the falling rain, not really seeing anything.

Flashback:

The whip was raised and brought down, hard. A stinging pain and the by then familiar coppery tang of blood filled the air. A cold trickle ran down her back, staining her shirt. "Beg for mercy and maybe I'll go easy on you." The harsh, merciless voice rang out, reverberating throughout the small cell they were in. 'Paradox,' she thought, a thin, humorless grin appearing on her face. 'They teach us never to give in to the enemy and yet, they order us to beg for mercy.' "What's this, a smile? Good, since you're enjoying this, why don't we increase the number of strokes to 50?" The crack of the whip sounded again. She bit her lip, determined not to cry out, ignoring the warm blood that pooled around her feet.

End flashback.

The rain had stopped.

Sighing, Tori jumped off the branch. She knew she had to apologise. She wasn't looking forward to it, though.

A/N: Stupid writer Stupid story. But review anyways. If you see anything above the K+ rating, please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade… I only own the OCs.

_The rain had stopped._

_Sighing, Tori jumped off the branch. She knew she had to apologise. She wasn't looking forward to it, though._

Chapter 4:

It had been a week since Tori lost her temper and stormed off. She had come back and apologized, after which the incident was pretty much forgotten by everyone except for Nami who still wondered how Tori was able to predict that it would rain.

Luckily, Kai trained the whole team so hard that Nami eventually forgot about the incident too.

Much to the boys' surprise, Nami and Tori actually managed to keep up with Kai stiff training regimen. In fact, Tori could actually complete the training much faster than the others, without feeling as tired as them.

Anyway, the tournament had started and the Beybreakers had been given a clue to the whereabouts of the team they were supposed to battle. The clue was: _w32qte 57hh3ow 7he34 5y3 GGQ g78oe8ht (_A/N: Try to guess before reading further.)

"What kind of clue is this!" Tyson said, "It doesn't make any sense at all!"

"It's some kind of code…" Kenny remarked. "Give me a while to try and solve it."

"Let me see that," Tori said, taking the piece of paper.

After scrutinizing the paper for a while, Tori asked, "Kenny, can I borrow Dizzi for a minute?"

Kenny shrugged and handed the laptop to Tori.

After a while, Tori said, "It says 'sewage tunnels under the BBA building'."

"How do you know that?" Rei demanded.

"Each letter corresponds to the letter diagonally lower right of it on the keyboard." Tori explained.

"She's right," Kenny confirmed, after a little checking.

"Eww! We've got to go down dirty sewage tunnels with rats and cockroaches in them!" Hilary half-shrieked.

"Looks like it," Rei said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go down there straight away but before that, let's go for lunch first!" Tyson cheered.

A/N: OK, this is a really short chapter (only 291 words -.-U) but I've got a major exam coming up so I need to study. I'll be writing longer chapters after the exam. I need ideas for the different countries! Please leave a review if you've got any ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. It's on my wish list for stuff that I can never have.

"_Eww! We've got to go down dirty sewage tunnels with rats and cockroaches in them!" Hilary half-shrieked._

"_Looks like it," Rei said._

"_Then what are we waiting for? Let's go down there straight away but before that, let's go for lunch first!" Tyson cheered._

Chapter 5:

The Beybreakers were trudging around in a dirty sewage tunnel and Hilary was not happy. She was voicing her opinion louder then necessary, considering that she was screaming every time she caught sight of any living creature that wasn't human.

Tyson, who had had enough of Hilary shrieking her head off, suddenly called out, "Hey Hilary, no one forced you to join us so if you're so freaked out, why don't you just go back above ground and wait for us."

Hilary glared angrily at Tyson but could not think of a good retort.

"Just like you to be scared of a little rat-what the!" He shouted a small bat nearly flew into his face.

"You were saying?" Hilary asked smugly.

"Nothing…" Tyson muttered.

Tori, who was in the lead, rolled her eyes as the two started bickering. Nami suddenly tapped her shoulder and asked, "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Hmm… Let me think," Tori answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Holy calamity, I think we're lost."

"Well you don't have to be so touchy about it! Geez, someone sure woke up on the wrong side of bed today."

Muttering under her breath, Tori turned the corner and came face to face with a dead end.

"I told you this was the wrong way!" Nami said triumphantly.

Tori sighed and reached into a sewer pipe jutting out of the wall.

"Eww…" Both Hilary and Nami exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly, the brick wall in front of them swung open.

"What-" Rei exclaimed.

"Hidden tunnel." Tori explained, before stepping through.

When all the Beybreakers were on the other side, Tori pushed a brick and the wall swung shut.

They were now face to face with two doors. One was steel reinforced and it looked quite new while the other was rusted and bent out of shape.

Kai caught sight of a piece of paper pinned to the wall of the sewer. He pulled it off and read it.

_One of these doors leads to your opponent,_

_The other leads to a trap._

_Choose carefully!_

"Well, it's obviously the steel reinforced door!" Tyson said. "Who would be stupid enough to-"

"Don't you think it's a little too obvious?" Hilary asked.

"She's right, Tyson," Kenny said.

But the baka in question was already pulling the door open.

There was a small click, and the next thing the Beybreakers knew, they were being "attacked" by a whole hoard of small bats.

Nami, Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary totally freaked out and Rei and Max also looked extremely unnerved. Kai of course, was expressionless as usual. Surprisingly enough, Tori didn't seem to be bothered much; she looked relaxed and even grinned when a bat landed on the sleeve of her coat.

When the onslaught of bats had finally stopped, Tyson grinned sheepishly and asked, "Hey, how about we go through the other door now?"

The other Beybreakers, with the exception of Tori, glared at him and if looks could kill, Tyson would be no more than a pile of ash on the floor.

Tyson paled at the glares he was getting and was thankful when Tori broke the silence.

"It's no big deal. This stuff can be cleaned off quite easily."

"Easy for you to say!" Nami yelled. "I notice you don't seem to be covered in bat dung!"

"We're wasting time. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can get out of here. And Tyson can pay the dry-cleaning bills." Tori replied.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled.

Tori stared coldly at him. "You were the one who got us into this mess so don't argue."

"Fine, fine" Tyson muttered, disgruntled.

A/N: YAY! I actually updated before my exam! Anyway, please read and review!


End file.
